In the state of the art, there are various designs for devices (also known by Americans as “forms”, for example U.S. Des. 426,919), which are detachable since they are manufactured on sheets of flexible materials and are used primarily for the shaping of imitation fingernails, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,451 describes an apparatus and method for making artificial human fingernails which includes a flexible sheet. Each sheet can be provided with self-adhesive material on one side. A removable cover is formed on the sheet. In addition, a slot can be formed on the sheet to attach to the nail. A plurality of parallel lines placed on the first surface of the sheet adjacent to the slot. A plurality of curved lines which intersect with the number of parallel lines provided on the first surface of the sheet. One or more “flaps” attached to the opposite side of the sheet provided to help to comfortably secure the sheet around the finger. The problem with this technology for devices, forms and/or apparatus is that they can only be used to make mails limited to a maximum of 3 cm long. In addition, it should be noted that as of now there is no pattern or standard which regulates the sizes and tolerances of the length of an artificial nail.
Another of the most common problems associated with “forms” for making artificial fingernails is that they have not managed to produce nails of an extra-large size, since to do this it is almost always necessary to cut two or more “forms” and overlap them so that they can attain a larger surface area; when overlapping them one runs the risk that they will not be well joined and well positioned, since this depends on the skill of the person applying the artificial nails. Furthermore the overlapped “forms” do not make a uniform smooth surface, and worse yet they end up improperly adhering to the finger. In addition, when attempting to make an artificial or prosthetic nail longer than 3 cm, the overlapped “forms” become deformed, since they are not designed to withstand the extra amount of plastic resin, due to the fact that the more resin is used, the greater the weight, and therefore the “form” needs more support at the finger. It should be noted that in the state of the art, there are no forms or devices for making artificial or imitation nails for the thumbs.